


When Light Meets Dark

by zone0neko



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fantasy, Feeding Kink, Light Angst, Literature, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Transformation, Vore, Weight Gain, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zone0neko/pseuds/zone0neko
Summary: tbh y'all should expect my first major story to be some self-indulgent shipping crapalternate title: noir gets beaned(The Mario and Luigi franchise belongs to Nintendo and AlphaDream.)(Noir belongs to me.)





	1. PART 1, CHAPTER 1 - Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> tbh y'all should expect my first major story to be some self-indulgent shipping crap  
> alternate title: noir gets beaned
> 
> (The Mario and Luigi franchise belongs to Nintendo and AlphaDream.)  
> (Noir belongs to me.)

    _"LEMME GO!"_

    Noir squirms in the sinewy grip of what she can only assume are crocodilians - well, some kind of crocodilian with flat teeth and glassy eyes that swirl like a whirlpool in their sockets, anyway.  
     
    She has no idea _why_ these things decided to pick her up and carry her off, besides the fact that she happened to be checking out the stony colossus of a castle surrounded by magma - but it's not her fault that snooping around just happens to look suspicious!

    But despite constant reassurance that her innocence is true, her pleas fell on empty ears, for she was simply held tighter against the reptiles' scaly arms, the group breaking into a trot as if hurrying to bring her into the edifice before her.

    _At least they didn't throw me overboard..._

    The blinding light of countless torches latched onto the surrounding walls is what hits Noir first, forcing her to squint at the velvety red carpet underneath, the odd creatures conversing with each other with almost no acnknowledgement of her presence, the stalls filled with what look like concessions and merchandise, the golden statues of a grinning figure lining the entrance...

    It's all quite impressive, really.

    Though, she doesn't have much time to gawk and gaze in curious awe - the curved, cushioned doors standing in front of her open up with a wooden creak, the smiling creatures take a step forward, and toss her into the next room.


	2. PART 1, CHAPTER 1 - Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeere we go
> 
> (The Mario and Luigi franchise belongs to Nintendo and AlphaDream.)  
> (Noir belongs to me.)

    _"LEMME GO!"_

    Noir squirms in the sinewy grip of what she can only assume are crocodilians - well, some kind of crocodilian with flat teeth and glassy eyes that swirl like a whirlpool in their sockets, anyway.  
     
    She has no idea _why_ these things decided to pick her up and carry her off, besides the fact that she happened to be checking out the stony colossus of a castle surrounded by magma - but it's not her fault that snooping around just happens to look suspicious!

    But despite constant reassurance that her innocence is true, her pleas fell on empty ears, for she was simply held tighter against the reptiles' scaly arms, the group breaking into a trot as if hurrying to bring her into the edifice before her.

    _At least they didn't throw me overboard..._

    The blinding light of countless torches latched onto the surrounding walls is what hits Noir first, forcing her to squint at the velvety red carpet underneath, the odd creatures conversing with each other with almost no acnknowledgement of her presence, the stalls filled with what look like concessions and merchandise, the golden statues of a grinning figure lining the entrance...

    It's all quite impressive, really.

    Though, she doesn't have much time to gawk and gaze in curious awe - the curved, cushioned doors standing in front of her open up with a wooden creak, the smiling creatures take a step forward, and toss her into the next room.


	3. PART 1, CHAPTER 3 - Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma lose soo many followers for this
> 
> (The Mario and Luigi franchise belongs to Nintendo and AlphaDream.)  
> (Noir belongs to me.)

    "EXCITED CROWD! YOU FEEL IT?!"

    A layered, distorted voice greets the cat's ears as she flinches against the discordant noise, placing her paws over her ears to try and block out most of the harsh volume. It doesn't help that the audience replies with a raucous roar of zeal, acting as if they were subjects to the year's most anticipated football game.

    "MORE!"

    At first Noir can't tell whose voice that is that sends everyone into a frenzy, but soon it becomes clear to all: a short, caped figure stands upon the stage, green as springtime grass, and adorning swirled glasses that fit a wide, toothy grin all too well. The character waves his arms in ecstatic vehemence, red cape flowing from his back with each movement he makes.

    She can't explain why, but her fur-covered cheeks flush pink as soon as she lays eyes on him.

    "I have excitement! This will be greatest of all showings here at Fawful Theater! Do you know why?"

    He pauses for emphasis, the crowd hushed with eager wonder.

    "We have a guest of specialness in the crowd, hiding like a shy diamond in the sand!"

    A pneumatic clunk sounds below Noir's seat, followed by the hum of running gears...

    Seconds later, and she's thrown into the air as the chair flies forward on a sliding plane, screaming for her life.

    And then, something sturdy yet soft catches her.

    Slowly, Noir opens her eyes and looks up, only to be greeted by the miffed, yet amused expression of a beastly swine.

    "Hm. You are scared. But you are safe."

    The beast drops her onto the wooden stage, and it takes a moment for her to become oriented with her surroundings and body before she can rise up.

   "Thanks for... that."

    "Midbus! Give our guest space for healing! You see that she is hurt like a bruised apple, yes?"

    There's a hint of annoyance in the figure's voice, and he seems to be glaring at the monstrous pig with a hidden fire of fury; surprisingly, the creature abides this order with the honor of a soldier, allowing the smaller individual to approach Noir with an extended, gloved hand.

    "Do you need the assisting?"

    "I-I uh-"

    Noir reaches out with a tremulous paw, but manages to lift herself up before being pulled to her feet the rest of the way: all two inches of it.

    "Thanks...?"

    "Fawful is not needing your thanks, but he is appreciating the politeness."

    _Oh! THIS is Fawful?_

    Her purple eyes widen in time with her astonished thoughts, and Fawful gives a cackle of amusement.

    "You have surprises, yes? Here you are, standing in the face of Fawful, a guest in his show of wonder! ... But I know that you are hurting from an introduction of fiery proportions. Are you wanting to rest?"

    Noir merely gives a nod in approval, the convivial - yet chaotic and discordant - events of the day leaving her just as tired mentally as she is physically.

    "MIDBUS! Prepare the resting and feasting of honor!"  



	4. PART 1, CHAPTER 4 - Emerge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp here it is
> 
> (The Mario and Luigi franchise belongs to Nintendo and AlphaDream.)  
> (Noir belongs to me.)

    Noir has to restrain herself from being physically taken aback at the so-called "resting room:" a massive, luxurious bed covered with emerald sheets and pillows gold as ripened wheat lies in the corner of the warm-colored room - it reminds her of the summer sun, or maybe of a desert - and piles upon piles of rich, gourmet food are stacked upon a table that could easily sit up to ten or more people: decadent cakes smothered with colorful frosting, tender meats ranging from ham to chicken steaming in their juices, fresh cookies that could melt in one's mouth at the first bite, liters of milk and soda to wash it all down...

    "Dang, this is... I appreciate it, but-"

    "You will be snacking at least, yes?"

    "Yeah, but you really didn't have to make all... _this_."

    She gestures widely with her arms to complement her emphasis on the last word.

    "Fawful is not satisfied with only what is needed - he is always going above the stars like a determined rocket of perseverance!"

    However, Fawful turns away from Noir after speaking, his demeanor suddenly growing silent and ominously foreboding...

    "... But he is needing to ask you a question."

    "Something wrong?"

    He gives a sideways glance, light glinting off his eccentric glasses.

    "Are you ready to be seeing the truth of Fawful?"

    "Uh... well, I guess..."

    The odd mastermind whirls around at once - and there's a gleam of malice behind his glasses, his smile even wider and full of teeth than usual.

    "He has... _darkness_.~"

    Now, this confuses Noir for a moment, but soon she finds herself backing up against the doors with wide, frightened eyes, staring into the fiery abyss that was Fawful's own.

    _But they were blood red._

    Oh, how red they were: they set in his skull like rubies, seeming to grow in their sockets as their true glow is enhanced by Fawful's skin fading to an inky black.

    In fact, _everything_ about him is growing: his limbs are longer and sturdier, and his body is rounding out like a blooming flower! His gloves are torn to shreds as warped talons emerge, legs growing jagged like bolts of lightning with feet filed down to mere points - somehow, he manages to remain standing - and soon being accompanied with a second pair of thick, insectoid legs entirely.

    Every cell in the cat's trembling body is screaming at her to run, run as far away as her legs can carry her - but fear and shock has leeched all the strength from her muscles, leaving them merely wobbling in place like jelly.

    And yet a small portion of her mind resists against instinct, and it shows: her cheeks are dusted with shades of pink.

    Even as his curled crest of what remains of hair begins to form, and as his shape soon overshadows hers, Noir can't help but feel her face grow hot with blush.

    By now Fawful's clothes are in tatters, but an outfit of dark blues and blacks quickly replace them, fitted with the emblem of what looks like the spiked end of a black mace with a navy star painted on, white eyes glaring down at Noir almost in silent judgment. Even his cape has changed: it now gives off a stark white from its underbelly and denim blue from its surface, spiked edges lined with crimson.

    "Yes, Fawful is of darkness like how rain is of water - and he has a greedy hunger that is needing to be sated.~"

    His metamorphosis complete, Fawful takes a step forward, sending small tremors through the floor, smiling a fanged, hungry smile that practically drips with a lust for blood...


	5. PART 1, CHAPTER 5 - A Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect more trash soon
> 
> (The Mario and Luigi franchise belongs to Nintendo and AlphaDream.)  
> (Noir belongs to me.)

    "Fawful is needing to be fed.~"

    The unexpected quality, the unusual implications of safety, the sheer _simplicity_ of what Noir hears is enough to shut her brain off for a few moments that feel like centuries to her adrenaline-fueled mind.

    "W-Wait... that's it?! You... _don't_ want to kill me?"

    "Why would Fawful have a desire for killing _you_? You are not interfering with his plans that make a delicious sandwich of perfection - and I am knowing that you mean no harm to me."

    His tone is surprisingly gentle now - like a parent explaining some foreign, mystical concept to a curious child - and he's sort of crouching down to Noir's level, swirled eyes gazing right into her own.

    "I..."

    Fawful plops down with a booming _THUD_ before Noir can finish speaking.

    "I have understanding... but you _will_ be feeding Fawful, yes?"

    _Well... there doesn't seem to be any harm in giving him a snack... I guess I could try?_

    Her paws gently tap along the tiled floor as she grabs a hefty plate of ham, slowly setting it onto the ground before trying to pull off a piece safe from any choking hazards.

    "You will need to climb up to Fawful's mouth like an eager hiker."

    Well, Noir can see why - she can barely reach up to his chest, even when he's sitting - but it still feels awkward for her to scale up a surprisingly warm, soft stomach to drop the slab of meat into a maw lined with pointed teeth wide as her own hands, flesh almost as purple as her own hair, and dripping with viscous, black saliva.

    He could easily chomp down on Noir's arm at any moment - he could even fit her _head_ inside his mouth and still have room - and yet he does neither, only closing his jaws together when she successfully withdraws her arm.

    "You got... uh... cool teeth-"

    Noir gets no discernible reply, but she does receive a muffled hum of acknowledgement and a little smile.

    She stays silent after that, merely giving Fawful plate after plate of rich meals that even the most famished of beasts couldn't finish, watching as his gut slowly fills up and rounds out with each plate...

    </i>He's so greedy and soft and just-</i>

    A tiny belch interrupts her thoughts, leaving her mind addled and even more flustered than before.

    "Such tastiness... but this is a mere snack for Fawful.~"

    The hungry Darkling licks his lips before beckoning his feeder closer, demanding more offerings with a simple curl of his claw.

 

    Over an hour passes before the long table is completely emptied, leaving Noir more than exhausted - and Fawful stuffed just to his liking: his belly is at least twice as big as before, groaning and gurgling at a volume that cannot be ignored.

    "I have... _urp_... fullness.~"

    He lies on his back with a huff, a hand resting on the dome of his stomach in a gesture of prideful satisfaction, and Noir slowly approaches with an extended paw...

    ... And places it against the surface of his full gut.

    Noir is almost instantly greeted with a comforting warmth radiating from within, and an unexpected softness akin to freshly made dough.

    If her face could go any redder, it most surely would.

    "Y-You're really soft..."

    "Mmhmhf..."

    She gently presses herself up to Fawful's pillowy body, emitting a small purr (much to her embarrassment) and giving the trademark smile of a content feline.

    "You are like a kitten who is snuggling up to freshly-dried blankets..."

    There's no verbal response, only an abrupt fall in volume of purrs as Noir grows embarrassed at her behavior.

    "... Fawful is finding it cute.~"

    "O-Oh...?"

    At this she looks up at Fawful with an expression of bemusement - he doesn't think she's weird or annoying? How can that be? Surely he must be lying...

    "No thoughts of the skeptic for you! You are going to be Fawful's command of second place!"

    "W-Well, I appreciate the offer, but-"

    _"... And his mate of love.~"_

    "... Pardon?"

    Fawful pulls Noir close with a gentle hand, placing her on the breadth of his chest and smiling devilishly.

    "You are knowing what Fawful means. I can see how you give the blushings of beet redness, the stumbling of walks, the stammering of talk when you gaze at Fawful! Be admitting the truth: you have love for me.~"

    He has her in his grasp now: Noir can't bring herself to lie and call such a statement preposterous, but she also doesn't have the bravery and confidence to affirm Fawful's theory.

    All the mousy cat can muster is a gentle nod of the head in confirmation.

    "And do you know what is even better than the flutterings in your belly?"

    Silence is her reply, and Fawful leans into one of her fluffy ears.

    _"Fawful also has love for you.~"_

    Now Noir is hiding her face in the protective shield that is the fat of his chest, her fur puffed up, her tail stiff in the air like one of a pointer-setter, and her face hotter than a fireplace.

    "Have the saying of your name."

    "I'm... I'm Noir."

    "Noir... a name of fineness for a cat of sweetness.~"

    With that, the two of them drift off into a lovely sleep.


	6. PART 2, CHAPTER 1 -  New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are gonna go down
> 
> (The Mario and Luigi franchise belongs to Nintendo and AlphaDream.)  
> (Noir belongs to me.)

_What a wonderful dream..._

Noir's subconscious revels in the memories of what could be the best possible dream she's had in her life: the meeting of an oddly endearing figure named Fawful, and the start of a special relationship.

She rolls over in her sleep - and is greeted with the sensation of something indescribably soft pressing against her snout.

Her eyes open, and are met with glowing jewels of red that swirl mysteriously back at her.

"You are having awakeness, I see.~"

All Noir can do is stare with wide eyes and a face redder than blood with a furious blush as the realization that her so-called "dream" was real, that she actually is in a luxurious castle with a powerful, guttonous beast that loves her just as much as she loves him, if not more... but it still seems too amazing to be true.

Fawful gives a quiet chuckle before embracing Noir in a pillowy hug.

"No thoughts of skepticism for you - just the perfection that is us cuddling each other like fat puppies.~"

It's here that she begins to pick up on a rather strange noise: a deep, yet somehow alternating rumble that vibrates her very being, and sounds surprisingly familiar...

_Oh my Lord, he can purr?!_

It appears so: Fawful continues to display his low purring, but not before pressing his forehead to Noir's in a manner akin to the classic feline "head-bonk" (which, much to her embarrassment, is a gesture that she has given before to those she cares deeply for), his eyes half-open in a loving, calm stupor, and his grin showing off large fangs.

"G-Getting rather cuddly, aren't you?"

"Mmrrnh...~"

A thick arm wraps around Noir's body and pulls her even closer - close enough that the cat can actually hear Fawful's heartbeat: the booming strike of a thunderous drum that fills her ears and allows a sense of pure, unadulterated peace permeate her soul.

The two remain in this halcyon of calming silence for what feels like an eternity - an eternity that Noir would honestly be comfortable staying in - until there's a sharp knock at the door.

"Hey, Fawful? It's Kaley! Can we talk for a moment?"


	7. PART 2, CHAPTER 2 - Usurp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaand there's the angst
> 
> (The Mario and Luigi franchise belongs to Nintendo and AlphaDream.)  
> (Noir belongs to me.)

The trio that emerges through the doors is a rather unusual one, to say the least: the first is a small, avian figure donned in blue and black with arm-like wings and surprisingly neat hair tied into a ponytail - the so-called "Kaley" whose chipper, lilting voice was heard moments ago; the next is a tall, lanky character named Dieter, who maintains a strict demeanor that's only emphasized by the pointed sunglasses masking his eyes; the final is a powerhouse of muscle with the well-fitting name of Beef.

"I know you're busy with taking over the Mushroom Kingdom and all, but-"

The tiny bird freezes as soon as her eyes register the stark difference in Fawful's appearance, and her jaw drops in shock.

"... You look a little... um..."

"Seems you _ate_ your way to the top."

Dieter's voice is dripping with contempt, and his Australian accent only makes his disgust all the more obvious.

All ths time Noir stays silent, merely watching with a rising sense of suspicion and fear brewing within...

"Well, I guess we can go ahead and give away our little secret: we're taking over!"

Fawful's once impatient visage becomes one of bemused anger.

"You are betraying Fawful like a stinging bee of annoyance?!"

"Ruling a kingdom is a task clearly perfect for those with such amazing flexibility, strength, and fitness as us..."

"... But enough with the chit-chat - it is time for the era of the Best Fitness Friends to begin. Or, should we say..."

They all simultaneously pose in a manner that Noir honestly finds flashy and tacky.

"THE BRUTE FORCE FEDERATION!"

Beef abruptly rears up an arm thicker than a tree trunk to strike Fawful in the gut...

But Noir flings herself into the fray, clawing and biting with the ferocity of a rabid badger, managing to stun the flesh-bag for a few moments.

That is, until Beef throws the flailing cat onto the floor with a booming _THUD_.

The silence that follows is deafening and ear-splitting for both Noir and Fawful, but all for different reasons: one is for the shrill fear and horrid suffering of pain - and the other is for blinding, blood-curdling rage.

"N-Ngh-"

Noir struggles to get back onto her feet - barely able to even lift her upper body by the arms - but hisses in excruciating pain as Dieter steps onto her chest, pushing her back down.

"So, you work for the weakling who can't even lift his own weight? How cheeky."

_"I guess we'll just have to get rid of you, too."_


	8. PART 2, CHAPTER 3 - Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rip fitness friends
> 
> (The Mario and Luigi franchise belongs to Nintendo and AlphaDream.)  
> (Noir belongs to me.)

What happened next was a blur: even now, Noir can only remember it in small clips of video-based memory, and only the essential details of the event, nothing more or less, yet what she remembers still remains fresh in her mind - and it probably will for the rest of her life.

Dieter is thrown across the room with a single swipe of sharp talons, hitting the wall with a loud _THUMP_ that leaves a few cracks in the sturdy architecture.

"HEY!"

The first words Beef had spoken would also be his last, for the muscle-laden brawler is snatched up and tossed into an eagerly waiting, tooth-filled mouth, with Kaley following after a failed attempt of a charging strike.

By now Dieter is back on his feet, but only barely - he hobbles along the ground with what could possibly be a broken leg - and bloodthirsty with rage, the only thing left fuelling his mangled body.

"Y-You... digusting waste of-"

A large hand pins him down, forcing the air from his lungs with a pathetic wheeze.

_"You have given Noir pain - and now you will be suffering your DOOM under Fawful's wrath."_

If the calmness of Fawful's voice restraining a torrent of rage that would level cities in its path isn't enough for Dieter to become drenched with sheer terror that leaves his blood cold, then the open jaws aiming right for his scrawny pencil of a neck surely will.

 

"Noir...?"

Fawful slowly and gently brings Noir's crumpled form up against his chest, his eyes once brimming with hatred and a lust for blood now dull with fearful worry, waiting for something, _anything_ that would show she survived such a beating.

There's a shuddering groan - and she feebly opens her eyes, looking up into his.

"Fawf...?"

"No dying, please no dying-"

"I-I think I'm okay, just... m-may have a few bones broken..."

The burning pain in her body sinks to the very bone while also being dull and throbbing at her insides like a deathly hammer, but somehow Noir is confident that she'll live through it. An attempt to flex her left arm proves fruitless as immobilizing pain flows through her nerves, and she grits her teeth in an attempt to hold in a scream.

"Do not be moving, you were given a beating like corn smashed into a rock to be made into salty chips."

A horde of minions practically bursts through the doors armed to the teeth with spiked maces, axes, and hammers; a mushroom-like creature pipes up with a voice warbling with concern.

"Lord Fawful, are you alright? We heard an explosion or something, and-"

"Be bringing Fawful care for his newest commander of honor."

The fierce strictness - and underlying threat of harm - in Fawful's tone is enough to shut up the entire crowd with fearful compliance.

"O-Of course, Lord Fawful, right away!"


	9. PART 3, CHAPTER 3 - Recover

Roughly a week has passed since the dire clash - and conquer - of the Fitness Friends, an event that most minions merely refer to as "the fight" or "the battle;" others simply allude to it with a cautious "you know what" or a nervous nudge in expression. The matter of fact is that Noir is now somewhat revered as a sort of hero for her actions: sometimes a small turtle (a "Koopa," as she learned) would greet her and ask for an autograph, other times she would be given special treatment when it came to matters such as choice of food - despite her protests otherwise.

As for Noir herself, she honestly hasn't done much besides explore the castle and talk to people; it's not like she can climb about in the farthest corners of the fortress or hike around the nearby grasslands - not only was her arm clearly broken, but a few fractures here and there have reduced her walking times to only a few hours of safe meandering with little to no physical effort.

Even if she escaped from the brawl unscatched, Fawful wouldn't approve of any "risky" behavior until he considers her to be well enough: he's had Noir under his careful eye ever since that fateful day, ensuring that his love would refrain from pushing herself over the edge - Noir has always put up a fight when it comes to pulling her share of the load of life - and striving to keep her safe. Sure, he's loosened up ocne Noir began to voice her concerns, but it's clear he's afraid of the cat suffering any further.

In fact, Noir can't help but notice that Fawful seems to be taking matters into his own hands...

She would ask him, but the raucous _BOOM_ of the castle doors swinging open leaves her mind addled.


	10. PART 3, CHAPTER 2 - Devour

"Five pounds of steaks, eight gallons of soups, three pounds of porkchops, seven and a half pounds of pasta, four plates of fish, six roast chickens, five cakes, nine trays of cookies, donuts, and brownies, twelve gallons of Chuckola Cola..."

"That's the order!" a Goomba affirms, glancing at the hungrily awaiting Fawful with nervous eyes as he negotiates with the white-adorned Shy Guy who cooked all of this massive feast; if Fawful isn't satisfied, he may be on the menu...

"This all costs three thousand coins, no more, no less."

"You must be collecting the coins in the room of treasures below the castle."

The chef runs off at once, almost with _too_ much eagerness in his gait - it's clear he felt the same way about the gluttonous Darkling as the Goomba does.

Fawful grabs a nearby plate of steaming chicken soup and begins to guzzle it down with Noir watching, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Wh-What's all this for?"

"Fawful is- _ulp_ \- fattening himself up like a bear preparing for winter so that he can- _glk_ \- have hugeness that will be giving him unstoppableness in protecting you!"

Noir's pink cheeks only flush into a deep shade of crimson at this, and she finds herself only able to watch as her companion greedily devours everything in his path, his gut slowly filling up and straining his already tight shirt...

 

Gobbling an entire roast chicken is what leads to the first visible tear in Fawful's clothing, which only stretches larger with each plate of food he shoves into his maw until a sizeable roll of black flesh pokes out from it.

But he doesn't mind - or, for a better word, _care_ that his outfit is coming apart - he can just order the crafting of newer, better clothes for a newer, better Fawful.

"Mmnf... _ooOUURP_ -"

He pauses to give his engorged belly a firm pat, watching it jiggle with a proud grin - soon nothing will get in his way, he'll be unstoppable!

"Fawful is full of food and power like a growing balloon of darkness!~"

Noir is abruptly snatched up and held against a soft, wobbling mound of fat that gurgles and groans under the slightest movement or pressure, and she can feel her face grow burning hot.

"Can't you feel the softness, the bigness of Fawful?~"

"Hhhmmnrph-"

Even if Noir could talk without being smothered by fat from all directions, she would have neither the will nor the strength to do so, her mind overwhelmed with all of the flustering stimuli and leaving her senses addled.

"Soon Fawful will be bigger than his enemies of weakness - they will be like snacks to sate his growing hunger!"

_"And you will not need to worry of harm, cat of love.~"_

Smiling wider than ever, he grabs onto the tube leading to the massive tank of soda, and places its end into his mouth.


	11. PART 3, CHAPTER 3 - Gorged

The beverage is rich and sweet, with a taste unusually similar to root beer, only that it leaves a slick sensation on the tongue like melted ice cream - and Fawful loves it.

He guzzles down liters upon liters of the stuff, eyeing his already wide gut as it bloats up at a steady pace; each swallow only adds more pressure against his clothing, consequently ripping new holes and feeding any already present, allowing more fat to bulge out in plump rolls; Noir can't help but notice how squishy and smooth the surface of his belly feels against her arms.

It only takes a few minutes for the hungry overlord's shirt to burst apart into shreds of cloth and individual strings, freeing the water balloon that is his gut with a wobbling _SLORSH_.

"M-Mmnph!~"

In the short time that Noir's eyes trail away from the honestly impressive scene, she catches on that Fawful's round, pudgy cheeks are dusted with a blush like an indigo nebula.

 

By the time that the tank is close to empty, Fawful's stomach is pressing up against it like a hungry amoeba ready to swallow it up any second; a few more bubbles rise up inside the container as the cola is slurped down, and then it's over: every last drop is gone - and so is every scrap of food in the room.

**_"oooOOUUUUURRRRP!"_**

A sigh of satisfaction escapes Fawful's lips as he oversees the aftermath of his feast, grinning to himself as he sees countless plates - licked clean - strewn about the room like the carnage of a starved beast who was lucky enough to stumble upon a village in its territory.

"S-Such... fullness... _hic_ -"

A sturdy, clawed hand runs along the surface of his swollen gut - which he lays on like a huge bed, due to its sheer size - and he shivers in delight at the flesh's sensitivity - just rubbing his belly feels like a massage!

"Fawful is- _hff_... a tick ready to pop-"

"You sure you're alright...?"

The skin of the Darkling's stomach begins to vibrate with a cooing purr as Fawful gently scratches Noir's head in reassurance.

"I have fineness, no- _hic-URP_... need for worry-!"

This is true, but Fawful has to admit that he's quite exhausted: this is the fullest he's ever been, and his thoughts are chained down by the veil of a gluttonous, overengorged stupor akin to drunkenness - this must be what a bear feels like before hibernation.

"... But I also have... _mmph_... sleepiness."

He gives a slow yawn before closing his eyes, resting his head on the breadth of his pillowy stomach, Noir still tucked under his arm; she falls asleep shortly after.


	12. EPILOGUE

The massive throne - laden with faux, emerald scales and cream spikes that give it an almost draconic appearance - creaks under Fawful's weight as he plops down, carrying Noir in an arm wider than a tree trunk. His immense gut splays over the sides of the royal chair like rising dough, nearly engulfing both its arms and front - only an inch or two separates the carpet of the floor from countless layers of fat.

"Y-You've uh... _grown_ quite a bit, haven't you-?"

Noir is greeted with a gentle kiss to the forehead with soft lips, and a purr louder than she's ever heard.

"All for Fawful's love of sweetness...~"

The huge Darkling's purple tongue laps at her cheek in an affectionate display of preening, and he leans in closer to give a distorted coo right in her ear, grinning wide.

"Such cuteness is irresistible for Fawful to not be giving his love to!~"

Even now, just a few weeks after completely annihilating his old outfit, Fawful's ornate, puffy clothes are beginning to tear bit by bit from his constant weight-gain: small rips tease at his ever-growing body, its black skin stark in contrast to the navy blue of his velvety shirt; a day never goes by without Noir "accidentally" being pinned under a wall of fat that only grows bigger and taller with each meal.

Not that she really minds - at least, not in the sense of it _annoying_ her, but Fawful always enjoys teasing her with his size - and it never fails.

_"I could just be eating you up.~"_

_I honestly wouldn't mind that-_

The cat abruptly squeals as she feels pointed teeth nip at her fluffy ears, hot breath washing over her, and the wetness of a single strand of saliva landing on her hair.

"F-Fawful-!"

A loud laugh fills the room as Noir playfully pushes at Fawful's chest - which is practically as wide as she is tall by now - and gives a fake pout of stubbornness in an attempt to conceal her red-hot blush.

"Your flavor has sweetness matching your loveliness...~"

"I wasn't ready-!"

A soft, warm embrace helps to quiet Noir down, much to her flustered relief, and she nuzzles her face into the doughy pudge of Fawful's chest.

"I have love...~"

"L-Love you, too."


End file.
